


Even Mayonaise Expires

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Episode 29: What if Kousuke didn’t get the mana in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Mayonaise Expires

It happened in slow motion to Haruto. The magnum dropped from Kosuke’s fingers. Its sound was deafened by the sound of his rival’s knees falling to the floor. Kousuke’s name came from his slips, but his own voice was blocked out by the blood rushing to his ears and the sound of his heart in his throat. Beast’s suit slipped off in a flash of light, and before Kosuke could fall over face first, Haruto appeared in front. His suit had come off in the chaos somehow.

Shaking, Haruto turned Kosuke over, holding his head in his arms. Cradling him close, he tried to speak, but no words came out. His vision was obscured by tears.

“Oi..stop crying. It’s not like you.” Kousuke’s voice surprised him. It came out harsh and broken. It was obvious he was barely holding onto life. “I’m your rival…there’s no reason to cry-“

“Shut up.” Haruto whispered. He frowned deeply. “You have to get up. Henshin and…eat the mana. Or just hold on until I beat him. I’ll get you the mana. But you can’t giv—“ His plea was cut off by Kousuke’s hand ungracefully pushed against his lips.

“I’m going to die. Chimera told me so. I don’t have enough energy to henshin. I …I can’t feel my legs anymore. If I could get up, I would be standing and you know that.” Kousuke gave him a small smile. “But that’s not important. I took my chance. Haruto. I failed. But I took my chance.” He raised his hand slowly and cupped Haruto’s face.

“Mayonnaise….You’re studying to be an archaeologist. You can’t die yet. You’re going to be someone great. You just have to hold on. Believe in me. I can help you.” Haruto frowned, putting his hand over Kousuke’s.

“You can’t help everyone Haruto. If I’m gonna die, I might as well die doing something great so…” He reached into his pockets and put his rings into Haruto’s hand. Some tumbled out onto the floor. “Chimera is letting you use them. You were always better with them than I was anyway.”

Haruto frowned and shook his head. “No. You’re not dying. Stop talking like that.”

Kousuke laughed and gave him the stupidest smile ever. “Listen. I won’t lie. I’m scared. But I’m going to die. And like I’ve lived, I’m gonna die with no regrets Okay? Haruto you need to love yourself. You’re an awesome dude, but you don’t have any hope for yourself. No confidence no dreams. How can you help anyone if you don’t help yourself. So…I want you to love yourself. For you’re eternal rival?”

“It’s my fault you dying though. How can I not blame myself for the death of one of my closest friends? Had I been better…stronger..you’d have the mana. If—“

“SHUT UP.” Kousuke squeezed his fingers into Haruto’s cheek. “No If. What happened Happened. It’s not your fault. DON’T YOU DARE blame yourself. Listen..there’s one last thing…I’m…barely holding on.”

Nodding slowly, Haruto waited for Kousuke to continue.

“….You’re a lot more than a rival to me Haruto. You’re made me care for other people more than I ever have. You’ve made me like myself more too. This past couple months have been fun. And… you've made me question myself honestly. Because I don’t like dudes…but…I like you. I know I’m stupid for not saying earlier but…Haruto, I’m sorry.”

“Kosuke..don’t…don’t.” And as he said that the light fled from his eyes.

For the second time in his entire life, Haruto felt helpless. He felt as if he had cheated someone else of their reason to live. How could he merit his own existence when he couldn’t even save anyone really?

“I should have died in that car crash.”


End file.
